Data at Lake Nevala
by hermione-of-vulcan
Summary: In "Descent II", while trying to remind Data of their friendship, Geordi tells a story about Data falling into a lake and walking underwater back to shore. I think the name he said was "Nevala". This is my version of the event. Standard disclaimers apply.


"I've rented a boat so we can go out on the lake later." Geordi said. "It's supposed to be relaxing out there." He sighed. It was good to be on shore leave.

"I have also read that there are very good places to swim." Data said.

"Swimming?" Geordi asked.

"Yes. It is a popular human pastime so I thought I would try it on shore leave."

"You know how to swim?" Geordi thought that just didn't seem like something that would be programmed into an android.

"It is not difficult, especially for me."

"All right, Data," Geordi allowed. "But if I have to get a rescue ship out there with a pulley strong enough to pull you out, I'm going to be pretty mad." Nevala didn't use much technology, so there were no transporters. The prospect of shore leave without much technology excited many Starfleet officers, and that's why Nevala was chosen, but the lack of transporters made the chief engineer a little nervous.

"Do not worry, Geordi. If I sink, I can walk underwater to shore."

"Good."

…

"We are approaching one of the swimming areas." Data said, leaning over the side of the boat. Geordi hoped the boat wouldn't tip over. Data had been doing that the entire way and Geordi had been slowly moving the emergency supplies and such over to his side, hoping that would help with balance, but Data's side still sat lower in the water.

"We are almost there." Data said, and Geordi could see the heat from the crowd of people through his VISOR. The android pulled off his clothes, revealing a pair of swim trunks.

"Are you sure you want to go swimming in front of a big group like that?" Geordi asked, glancing at them in amusement.

"Why should I not? Am I not properly attired?"

Geordi stifled a laugh. Data's neon green swim trunks clashed horribly with his pale skin.

"How did you get those?" Geordi asked, once he thought he could open his mouth without laughing.

"I asked the computer for a random selection from men's swimwear."

At least he hadn't gotten floral-printed or something equally hideous.

Data stopped rowing and tied the boat at the dock. This swimming area was in the middle of the lake, so one had to take a boat to it and dock the boat before you could swim.

Data got out of the boat and walked to the end of the dock. Just as he jumped off, Geordi remembered something.

"Data, don't forget to activate your-" His friend landed in the water with a tidal wave size splash "-internal flotation device." Geordi finished, watching Data begin sinking like a stone to the bottom of the lake. Data tried grabbing the dock, but it was slippery and he fell off and hit the bottom.

By this time, all the people in the swimming area were staring at Data and Geordi. Data tried to say something (probably "I am fine Geordi") but all that came out were bubbles. A few fish nipped at him, but finding him no good to eat they swam away. Everyone in the area tried to hide their laughter, out of politeness. Geordi would have found it funny had it not been irritating, since he hadn't wanted to swim.

Then a solution came to him. Geordi said (he figured Data could lip-read) "We should get to shore." Data nodded and walked over to the boat. Geordi sat down and picked up a rope from the emergency kit.

"Since you dragged me out here, you are going to pull me back," he added, tying the rope to the boat and dropping the other end in the water. Data caught it and once Geordi was set Data began walking the almost 2 kilometers back to shore.

As they got closer to shore, people started to notice them. A small child asked her mother "Why is that pale man walking underwater? How can he breathe?"

"I think that's Lt. Commander Data. He's an android, so he doesn't need to breathe. I wonder how he got down there, though."

Data's head poked out of the water, scaring another little kid. He wasn't far from shore, so he started running, forcing Geordi to hang on for dear life.

Data hoisted the boat onto the beach. Geordi got out and tried not to laugh at Data's appearance. Data's normally neat-as-a-pin slicked back hair was sticking out in every direction, he was sopping wet, and you could hear water sloshing while he walked. He opened a panel on the side of his head and water gushed out. He opened another one on his arm and more water flowed out. Geordi had been about to lose it completely and laugh, but then he opened a panel in the back of Data's head.

"Data, it'll take forever to get the water out of your servos."

**A/N I apologize if I got anything wrong that was specified in "Descent II" where this came from. I wrote this a while ago and just recently updated to make it better. Looking back, it reminds me a bit of _Insurrection_.**


End file.
